deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benjamin Sykes/Chapter 5
Chapter 5 Turning Point On the Sixteenth floor of the hotel, an operational command center had been established. With a series of radios, maps, commanders, and local experts, a general idea of the city's situation had been drawn up. While population densities were once lighter in the area surrounding the hotel, there were likely to be less zombies around here. However, surrounding their objective in this city were several high-density apartment complexes, almost certainly overflowing with zombies. Because of the density and the make-up of the buildings in the area, it was also impossible to establish a landing zone anywhere within two miles of the area. They certainly weren't getting paid enough for this job, was the general chorus amongst the mercenaries. Several scouting parties sent out to gather intelligence hadn't been heard from, having been sent out three days ago, and the radiation in the area was disrupting radio communications. Second Platoon had already been sent out to establish a communications substation, that would also be used as a jump-off point for scouting parties. Eventually, Third Platoon would be sent in to reinforce the position, and to recon the objective area in force. While these plans were being drawn up, one floor down, events were unfolding that would change the very nature of Charlie Company's situation in Fairview. Private Halloway woke up in a puddle of his own blood. the room appeared to spin around him. Although he had no idea how long he had been unconscious, the position of the sun outside the window was evidence it was getting late. Forcing his eyes to focus, Halloway saw he was in a dimly lit room, lying on a dingy bed, on a floor full of wounded men. An IV in his arm slowly dripping painkillers into his bloodstream. struggling to rise out of his bed, he draws the attention of a young man sitting across the room. As he approaches, Halloway can see his name tape reads Thomas. "Private Halloway, how you feeling." "Numb. Why don't you get this IV out of me so I can get back to work?" "No can do, Private." Responds the Corpsman dutifully, indicating the other's legs. " I don't think you're in much of a condition to go anywhere right now." Looking down at his legs, still dressed in his combat fatigues, Halloway initially sees nothing wrong. But, upon attempting to move his legs, a searing pain that not even the painkillers can cover up flows through his body. "Told ya so, ya dummy. Your left leg's been broken in two places. Now be good and stay in bed would ya? I got other stuff I gotta do besides taping you back together again" "Yeah, like I got much of a choice..." As the Corpsman leave the room, Halloway goes back to looking out the window, and suddenly realizes another of his colleagues has risen from his bed. "Hey, Mike, that you? Come over and talk to me!" Suddenly, he wished he had just keep his mouth shut, as the man comes sprinting at him full force. He never got a chance to speak another word. Category:Blog posts